Paragon
* FEAR (link) |statsdate = August 23th, 2011 |totalnations = 28 |totalstrength = 773,946 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 27,641 |totalnukes = 147 |rank = |score = 3.12 }} Contact If you have any need to contact Paragon, please use the following methods: *IRC: #Paragon *CN Forums Message: R3nowned *In-Game Message: R3nowned *Our forums: Paragon's Forums There is always someone around on the forums or IRC! Paragon's Charter 1. Preamble Paragon is an alliance based on the principles of honour, loyalty and integrity. We will always be there for our friends, no matter the circumstances. Through our determination, we shall prevail. 2. Membership :2.1 Applications To apply for membership, one must go to the alliance forum boards, and post an application with the following: *Nation link: *Nation Name: *Nation Ruler: *Previous Alliances: (Y/N) ** If yes, which alliances? *Team colour on White: (Y/N) *Who recruited you: :2.2 Rights and Responsibilities * Each member has the freedom of speech on both the alliance boards and on the OWF * Each member has the right to protection from raids. * Each member must and will fight in a war, unless ordered to otherwise by either the Master or the Fire Dragonslayer. :2.3 Resignation * A member may resign at anytime except when the alliance is in a state of war. * To resign, post a resignation form in the correct place. Demasking will take place within 48 hours for the person to say his or her last goodbyes. :2.4 Expulsion * If a member has committed an act that breaks alliance law, he or she will be subject to expulsion as decreed by the Master. 3 Government Paragon has a Constitional-monarchy system of government. Its leadership body is represented by the following peoples: :3.1 Master * The Master is the head of the alliance. * The Master may dismiss a member in a position at any time for reasons of inactivity or incompetence. * The Master is a lifelong position unless he resigns. When he resigns he will appoint a new Master. * Should a vote of no confidence be passed through a 60% vote by the membership, the next Master will be elected from the general membership. Each candidate will be self nominated and must present a mandate for their election. Voting will take place over 7 days. :3.2 Dragonslayers * The Dragonslayers assist the Master in the running of the alliance. They have full control of their specific department. * The Dragonslayers are elected by the general membership to perform their particular duties. * Elections are held every 2 months. Anyone wishing to enter office must nominate themselves for the election. * Nominations last for 24 hours and voting lasts for 36 hours. ::3.2.1 Fire Dragonslayer * The Fire Dragonslayer, hereby known as Minister for War for purposes of reference with other alliances, manages the Department of Defence in both periods of peace and war. * During times of peace, the Fire Dragonslayer will manage the battalions of the alliance in order to keep them battle ready. * During times of war, the Fire Dragonslayer will make sure each member of the alliance is participating and helping in the war effort. * The Fire Dragonslayer may appoint Captain Exceeds at any time, as he or she sees fit, to lead a particular battalion. ::3.2.2 Air Dragonslayer * The Air Dragonslayer, hereby known as the Minster of External Affairs for purposes of reference with other alliances, manages the Department of Foreign Affairs. * The Air Dragonslayer may appoint any member they deem fit to serve as their Exceed * The Air Dragonslayer will appoint diplomats to ensure, extend, and maintain relationships between other alliances. ::3.2.3 Iron Dragonslayer * The Iron Dragonslayer, hereby known as the Minister of the Interior for purposes of reference with other alliances, manages all of the departments concerned with the internal affairs of Paragon. * The Iron Dragonslayer may appoint any member they deem fit to serve as their Exceed :3.3 Council of Exceed * The Council of Exceed are deputies to the Dragonslayers. They are appointed by the Dragonslayers as seen fit. 4. War * Paragon does not shirk from war. Should our treaties be activated, they will be honoured. * The Master or the Fire Dragonslayer may declare war after a majority approval from the Master. :4.1 Espionage * Espionage is neither condoned or tolerated within Paragon. It is considered an act of war towards the sovereign entity that is Paragon. :4.2 Treaty clash * Should a treaty clash occur, Paragon will remain neutral between the two alliances, and serve as a mediator between peace talks should the offer be accepted. * A clash is when one treatied partner is at war with another. :4.3 Tech Raiding * Paragon allows tech raiding in restricted circumstances. * To be allowed to raid, one must have their intended target first cleared with either the Master or a Dragonslayer. * Targets must be on an unaligned AA less than 10 members, or on the None AA. * Raiders forfeits protection from retaliation during their raid. This does not apply to attacks from people other than the victim or victim AA. ::4.3.1 Tech Raided or Rogue attacks * Paragon shall attempt to solve all attacks diplomatically. Should that fail, the offending nation(s) will be retaliated against under the orders of the Fire Dragonslayer. 5. Amendments * Amendments may be proposed by any member of Paragon. * Amendments, should they be accepted by the Master, will be put to the vote between the Dragonslayers. Should there be a 2/3 majority, the amendments will be implemented. 6. Disbandment * Disbandment will occur after the Master and Dragonslayers unanimously agree to the proposal. * Following the agreement, it will require a 75% majority vote from the general membership. Should it pass, then the alliance is considered to have disbanded. Paragon's History Paragon declared its existence on 17 March 2010. It was founded by Rosenator, Tigersgo09, Asmodeus, and R3nowned. Founders Split On 23 May 2010, all the founders, except for R3nowned, left Paragon, taking with them a significant amount of strength and members. Paragon's size was halved, and took a year and a half to recover. NEW-DF War In the NEW-DF War, Paragon declared war on the Orange Defense Network in defense of FEAR. They fought for 5 days until peace was reached. While they were damaged greatly, they were proud of our achievements despite being such a small alliance. TOP/IRON-NpO War During the Grudge War, Paragon declared war on the Global Democratic Alliance, United Sovereign Nations and The Last Republic in defence of FEAR. A few weeks later, GDA, USN and tLR surrendered (in that order). On June 11, 2012 Paragon and FEAR upgraded their protectorate agreement to a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact. External links *New Era becomes Paragon See also Category:Current white team alliances